Goodbye Luscious
by snickerdoodlepurplebunnies
Summary: “Because, Luscious, you are destroying you’re life, I tried to help you but you refused my help and now you are not only hurting yourself, but Draco and I!”. Songfic to Scars by Papa Roach. disclaimer : I don't own Hp or the song


Scars

**AN: This is a songfic to papa roaches scars **

**Enjoy**

--

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shutMy weakness is that I care too muchAnd my scars remind me that the past is realI tear my heart open just to feel_

Narcissa Malfoy was sitting in the family room watching as her husband came back from 'work' again. It was all he did now, helping the Dark Lord.

She hated what HE was making her husband do. It was driving him over the edge yet he didn't stop.

_Drunk and I'm feeling downAnd I just wanna be aloneI'm pissed cause you came aroundWhy don't you just go homeCause you channel all your painAnd I can't help you fix yourselfYou're making me insaneAll I can say is_

'He's not just hurting himself, but me and Draco to. I can't let him do this' Narcissa thought as she made her way over to her husband.

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shutMy weakness is that I care too muchAnd our scars remind us that the past is realI tear my heart open just to feel_

"Luscious". She said and he turned. "Cissy, dear, how are you?". I gave a nod and he said "Great we are doing well also, we are so close to getting that brat it's not even funny, soon the world will be scum free!". I pull away as he tries to embrace me and say "That's what I need to talk to you about,".

_I tried to help you onceAgainst my own adviceI saw you going downBut you never realizedThat you're drowning in the waterSo I offered you my handCompassions in my natureTonight is our last stand_

"I'm leaving," she said simply and when he asked "why?", she turned around with a fire in her eyes that did not normally reside in the cool woman. "Because, Luscious, you are destroying you're life, I tried to help you but you refused my help and now you are not only hurting yourself, but Draco and I!".

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shutMy weakness is that I care too muchAnd our scars remind us that the past is realI tear my heart open just to feel_

"but Cissy, once the Dark Lord rules, everything will get better,". The death eater tried to reason but it seemed to only anger his wife more. "No, it won't. The only difference will be that you will do it in the open instead of raping and killing innocents in secret. I'm tired of wondering what is going to happen in the end, I'm sick of knowing that you would give our only child away without a second thought to the Dark Lord, so no, it won't get better Luscious,".

_I'm drunk and I'm feeling downAnd I just wanna be aloneYou shouldn't ever come aroundWhy don't you just go home?Cause you're drowning in the waterAnd I tried to grab your handAnd I left my heart openBut you didn't understandBut you didn't understandGo fix yourselfI can't help you fix yourselfBut at least I can say I triedI'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own lifeI can't help you fix yourselfBut at least I can say I triedI'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life_

"I'll try, Cissy, I promise!" Luscious pleaded with the blond. "No Luscious, I can't try and help you anymore. I have my own life and I don't want you to be a part of it. I'm leaving and I'm taking Draco with me,". She said and made her way to her sons bedroom where he was currently residing.

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shutMy weakness is that I care too muchAnd our scars remind us that the past is realI tear my heart open just to feel_

When Narcissa came down again with her son in tow. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the man. He was corrupted and crazy, possibly as much as the Dark Lord himself. But she knew she couldn't allow her son to grow up to be that man. She looked at her sons face and noticed he seemed relieved. Narcissa knew Draco didn't want to be a Death Eater because he saw what it did to his dad… no his father. Luscious may have been Draco's father but he hasn't been his dad for a long time.

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shutMy weakness is that I care too muchAnd our scars remind us that the past is realI tear my heart open just to feel_

That was the thought that allowed Narcissa to walk away from the man who she once loved. The man who scarred her and Draco in a way no one should be scarred. Holding on to her son's hand, she walked out of the door. "Goodbye, Luscious," Were the last words he heard from her.


End file.
